The Last Night of Love
by CantyaP
Summary: Hiruma terkena kutukan?Kutukan yang akan menjauhkanya dari Mamori untuk salamanya?  Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhirinya.


**The Last Night Of Love**

**Warning:**

**Garing,Gaje,Bikin Pusing Sendiri**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

_Mungkinkah aku harus menerima semua kenyataan ini? Cinta terkutuk yang harus kualami?Atau sesuatu yang tak bisa kuhindari? Aku sudah memasuki cinta ini terlalu dalam,sehingga aku tak lagi bisa berpaling…_

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"HIRUMAAAAA!"teriak Mamori(yang pasti sudah sering didengar)saat melihat Sena yang sedang dianiyaya oleh(pastinya)Hiruma.

"KE…KE…KE.. wah pembasmi kejahatan si manajer sialan beraksi lagi"tawa Hiruma mengejek.

"IIIIHHH,Hiruma kenapa gak pakai cara lembut saja sih!"kata Mamori.

"KE…KE…KE…cara lembut maksudmu,begini:Halo Sena sayang hari ini kita latihan lari yuuuks"kata Hiruma lembut.

"A-a-anu kak Hiruma boleh ta-tapi larinya pelan saja ya"kata Sena tergagap-gagap

"TENTU SAJA CARA ITU TIDAK AKAN MEMPAN BODOOOH"sembur Hiruma sambil menembakan senapanya ke udara.  
>"HIRUMAAA!"teriak Mamori(lagi)<br>.

.

.

Yang tadi hanya saat di lapangan saja.

Tapi jika sudah bel pulang

"Hai,Mamori-chan hari ini apakah bolehkah aku pergi ke rumahmu?"kata Hiruma lembut(berbeda 180derajat ke utara)

"Tentu saja pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu"kata Mamori  
>"Ku tunggu di rumahmu"kata Hiruma<p>

.

.

.

Saat malam

"Mamori ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu"kata Hiruma dengan ekspresi muka serius

"Apa saja"balas Mamori  
>"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu,bahwa sekarang aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu"ucap Hiruma<p>

"Mengapa,apakah kau tak cinta lagi padaku?"kata Mamori ragu

"Tidak aku sangat mencintaimu,tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan padamu"kata Hiruma

"Kau tak bisa menjelaskan bahwakau tak mencintaiku lagi kan?"kata Mamori dengan nada marah

"Bukan,ini sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dari itu dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti"ucap Hiruma panik

"Aku harus cepat pergi dan kuharap kau tak menemuiku lagi!"

"Sampai kapan?"tanya Mamori

"Mungkin bisa selama-lamanya,tapi kuharap yang aku bisa"jawab Hiruma

"dan sekarang..aku harus pergi selamat tinggal Mamori"

Akhirnya Hiruma langsung melompat dari jendela kamar Mamori,dengan diiringi isak tangis Mamori yang memohon agar Hiruma kembali,tetapi percuma Hiruma telah jauh meninggalkanya.

.

.

**MAMORI POV**

_Sudah berapa hari ia pergi ?Apakah sudah setahun ia pergi?Membiarkanku sendirian,terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan?Membiarkan kesendirian malam menyelimutiku tanpa kehadiranya?_

_Ataukah ini cinta yang terbaik untukku yang ia janjikan?_

_Itu adalah pertanyaanku setiap hari saat kepergianya,begitu menyakitkan sehingga setiap malam aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk saat mengingat kejadian tak ingin kembali tersakiti._

_Ingin sekali aku membuka hatiku untuk pria lain tapi,aku tak pernah bisa ketika aku mengingat dirinya._

_Inikah cinta sesungguhnya?_

.

.

.

Hari ini sepertinya hariku sangat sepi berbeda dari biasanya,walaupun aku tetap harus menjaga Sena membawakanya bekal setiap hari,membawakanya payung jika hujan,tetapi sekarang tidak ada suara senapan ataupun suara tawanya yang khas,tak ada yang mengejekku dengan sebutan "manajer sialan" tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat saat bel sangat berbeda dan hampa.

.

.

.

"Mungkin malam ini akan sama seperti malam lainya"ujarku dalam hati

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat kukenali

"Mamori tolong buka pintunya!"kata Hiruma

"HIRUMA!"teriakku dengan semangat

"Ya ini aku,apa sekarang kau bisa membuka kaca jendelamu?"katanya dengan nada agak jengkel

"oh,maaf" kataku terkejut dan kubuka kaca jendelaku.

"Hiruma,kamu masuk dari mana?"

"Manjatlah,kalau nggak mau pakai apa lagi?"katanya

"selama ini kamu pergi kemana?"ujarku  
>"harusnya aku memberitahumu tentang ini dari dulu,agar kesalah pahaman ini tidak terjadi."ujarnya<p>

panjang lebar

"Sebenarnya,aku…"ucapnya ragu-ragu

"Me-memang kamu kenapa?"kataku penasaran

"Begini,se-sebenarnya aku terkena,mmmm bagaimanaya menjelaskanya…"katanya

"Memang kenapa!"kataku kehabisan kesabaran

"ummm,sebenarnya aku terkena…kutukan…"katanya

"haah,zaman sekarang masih ada kutukan!"kataku tak percaya

"Aku serius,aku benar-benar terkena kutukan"katanya dengan suara tegas

"kutukan itu dinamakan 'kutukan bulan purnama',kutukan itu ada jika kau meminta tolong kepada bulan,sengaja atau tidak sengaja"

"Ka-ka-kau mengucapkanya dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja?"kataku

"Aku tak sengaja,itu spontan terucap saat aku khawatir dengan keadaan ibuku yang sedang sakit"ujarnya

"la-lalu tiba-tiba saja ibuku sembuh"

"Bagaimana kau tahu,kalau kau terkena kutukan itu"kataku

"Akan timbul tanda-tada yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia yang tidak terkena kutukan"katanya

"A-apa yang terjadi jika kau terkena kutukan itu?"ujarku

"Jika malam bulan purnama datang,pasanganku akan mati!"katanya tanpa menoleh

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menjauhiku"kataku

"Ya"jawabnya singkat

"Besok aku harus bunuh diri,itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu"

"Kau tak boleh,biarkan aku mati asalkan kau tetap hidup"kataku,air mataku mulai menetes

"Tidak bisa,kau belum tercemar kutukan"katanya

"mungkin ini malam terakhir kita,besok bulan purnama dan aku harus bunuh diri secepatnya"

"JANGAAAAN!"aku berteriak

"aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Tapi aku haru"ia memaksa

Akhirnya ia melompat dan meninggal kanku untuk selamanya.

Tapi aku masih punya satu cara yaitu"AKU HARUS MENOLONGNYA"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan malam

**HIRUMA POV**

Akhirnya inilah jalan yang harus ku tempuh,berkorban untuk Mamori

Kutukan ini telah menghentikan cintaku cinta yang dapat ia peroleh dariku

Tapi kalau ini caranya,pasti akan kujalani.

.

.

Sebentar lagi ajalku tiba

Mobil sebentar lagi akan menabrakku dan setelah itu mamori aman

Takkan ada kutukan yang akan menghantuinya,kutukan yang menunggu untuk mengambil nyawanya

.

**NORMAL POV  
><strong>Rencana Hiruma hampir berhasil

Tapi saat mobil datang ,siap untuk menabraknya tiba-tiba

"JANGAAN"teriak Mamori sembari mendorong hiruma ke pinggir trotoar  
>BRUUUAAAK<p>

Suara mobil menabrak seseorang

Membangunkan warga yang sedang tertidur nyenyak

.

.

.

"Mamori,kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"kata Hiruma dengan air mata berlinang deras di mukanya

"A-aku melakukanya karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu,a-aku mencintaimu"kata Mamori sebelum mengumbuskan napas terakhirnya  
>.<p>

.

.

"Tenang Mamori kau tak akan sendirian di alam sana"kata Hiruma

"sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu!"

Lalu Hiruma mengambil senapanya dan menekan pelatuk senapan itu di kepalanya…

.

.

Pagi harinya SMA Deimon dihebohkan dengan penemuan mayat Kapten dan Manajer Deimon Devil Bats,

yang mati dengan tersenyum berhadapan.

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini buat Suzuki Honoda yang dengan susah payah memaksaku untuk membuat Fic (Jangan marah cuma becanda kok).Maaf kalo alih profesi dari cerita lucu jadi yang agak Mellow(sebenernya gak sedih-sedih amat sih,lebih tepatnya"GARING".Yang lain menyusul.**

Akhir kata

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
